


#TheBunnySittersClub

by Eastofthemoon



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bunnies, Fluff, Gen, Humor, episode 5 season 1 Adventures in Bunnysitting, lots of bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: After Kara's misadventures in bunnysitting, Zatanna decides to give the other super girls a try at it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	#TheBunnySittersClub

**Author's Note:**

> I only recently started watching this show but as soon as I saw "Adventures in Bunnysitting" this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

Zatanna could feel her eyes twitching. The sea of baby bunnies flowed around her as she took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. Slowly, she glanced up at the very sheepish Diana.

After Kara had disobeyed her rules two times in a row, Zatanna decided it was time to find a better bunny sitter. She had assumed Diana, a self proclaimed hero of justice and very reliable leader, would be the logical choice. Diana had even proudly declared that she would faithfully follow the rules with the guidance of Athena or something along those lines.

Zatanna had stopped listening partway through the oaths and left to perform at the charity for unfashionable orphans, fully confident all would go well. Sadly, she had been mistaken.

“What happened?” she growled.

Diana gave a nervous chuckle. “I did as you instructed. I strived with absolute certainty to keep them apart.” Her hand dropped to her side. “Except they then stared at me with such big eyes, and I knew it would be against Aproditie’s will to keep two lovers apart so…”

Zatanna sighed as she massaged her temples. “Honestly, you are as bad as Kara.”

“I am sorry,” Diana said as she slumped, baby bunnies trying to climb up her boots. “My will was weak.”

Zatanna took a deep breath and forced a smile. “It’s fine, we’ll go clean up this mess and I’ll ask Babs next time.”

Yes, yes, that would work. Babs could follow the simplest instructions and all Zatanna had to do was give her the latest Batman comic. She be so preoccupied with that she wouldn’t even think of giving in to her bunnies' longing looks. Yes, that should work.

Three days later…

Zatanna clung to the stop sign to drag herself out of the ocean of bunnies. Looking across the adorable tide, she could see Babs climbing up onto the top of a nearby car. 

“ **Why?!** ” Zatanna snapped. Maybe if her hair hadn’t been ruined by the furry onslaught she could find a little more patience, but that bridge was long since broken.

“Okay, okay,” Babs cried as she steadied herself on the car roof as wave of bunnies swept by. “I know how this looks, I mean yeah you gave me exactly one job and I proceeded to waltz cheerfully into throwing caution completely out the window, but I swear I had a very valid reason for breaking your rule!”

“Oh, really?” Zatanna. She swore if it was because they loved each other-

“Photo op!” Babs leapt off the car and hung upside down from the street as she waved her phone back and forth.

Zatanna blinked as she saw photos of her bunnies on the small screen. More precisely, photos of her pets dressed in bunny size costumes.

“You dressed up Blackberry Hazel von Hausle III as Batman?!” Zatanna cried.

“Merlin as Batman and Harry as Batgirl!” Babs repeated as pointed. “See, I got the pet costume for Ace, but it was too small to fit over his adorably pointy ears, but I decided to keep it anyway because hey, you never know when you might need a miniature Batman costume and hey doesn’t Merlin look cute!”

“That’s not his name,” Zatanna growled.

“That’s not what Kara said when I texted her the first photo,” Babs continued as she scrolled through her photos. “Anyway then I thought, hey, I should totally make a Batgirl costume for Harry Houdini and then would it be so mega cute if I just took one quick photo of them together and then...”

She gestured to the river of baby bunnies and gave a nervous giggle. 

“In fairness your bunnies work _really_ fast,” Babs chewed her bottom lip. “Wonder if I could make a bunch of mini Batman costumes? Wait, no, you need to get rid of them all, they should be miniature Robins!”

Zatanna slapped her forehead. She truly only had herself to blame. “Okay, scratch Babs off the list,” she muttered and snapped her fingers. “Jess! Jess loves animals! She will be perfect for this and I won't have to worry about baby bunnies again!”

One Week Later….

Zatanna floated above the bunny flood, glaring unflinchingly at the nervous green lantern floating next to her.

“Would you care to explain?” Zatanna said in a crisp tone as she pointed. “Did you not follow my instructions?!”

“I did! To the letter!” Jessica replied firmly as she placed her hands on her hips. “No cruciferous vegetables, two-centimeter cubes, and I kept them as separate as I could. Especially when I had them out of their cages.”

“What?” Zatanna exclaimed, but Jessisca held up her hand.

“Your rabbit cages are far too small. Rabbits need much more space, so I put Merlin and Harry Houdini each in a separate room with a latched door. That gave them enough room to stretch their legs while I could put together some bigger, actually rabbit sized hutches for each of them.”

“Those are not their names,” Zatanna snapped and then frowned. “Wait, you did keep them away from each other? You weren't seduced by the 'love between them' or any of that?”

“Yes,” Jessica replied, but then her shoulders sagged, “but there was one problem I didn’t account for.”

“Which was?” Zatanna asked with her arms crossed.

Jessica sighed. “While I carefully followed your instructions, Dexter also heard them and decided to cause the catastrophe you warned about.”

She pointed to their left. Zatanna turned her head and saw Jessica’s grumpy cat yowling at the tiny fluff balls from the safety of a tall tree.

“Ah. I see,” Zatanna said with a twitch. 

Alright, Jessica was out due to her keeping a malicious trickster spirit in cat form. Karen was her last hope, but perhaps she could intimidate her remaining friend into following her rules.

Four Days Later….

Zatanna should have been used to this by now. Everything had been going fine as she performed for the senior center’s tea day, but all went awry when bunnies suddenly burst through the front doors. Zatanna sighed, resigned to another afternoon of trapping wayward magical bunnies, but soon became confused when she saw no sight of Karen.

So, she flew to Karen’s house. 

Karen was there. She was wearing her bee suit, had shrunk to her tiny size and was currently trapped in one of her rabbit cages with the door locked.

They stared at each other silently as Zatanna raised and lowered a finger.

“...How?” Zatanna finally asked.

“I’m so sorry,” Karen cried mournfully, “they overpowered me!”

At that moment, Zatanna used her wand to summon a pillow and proceeded to scream very loudly into it.

\----------------------------------------

“Is this meeting really necessary?” Kara asked from her seat.

Zatanna couldn't hold back a manic laugh as she began to pace in their hideout. “Is this necessary? I don’t know, Kara. Is having four bunny floods in a month worth calling a meeting for?” She placed her hands on her hips. “Yes, yes I do believe it is!”

“We said we were sorry,” Karen mumbled as she slouched in her seat, the other girls sitting taller but still cringing.

“I know,” Zatanna said more gently, “but I just can’t see why you all find it so hard to follow my one simple rule.”

“One out of a zillon rules,” Kara mumbled until Diana poked her side.

“Um..can I ask you something?” Karen asked as she raised a hand. “Wouldn’t it be easier to..you know...take them to a vet?”

Babs frowned. “Why? They’re not sick.”

“I would agree with Barbara,” Diana replied with a firm nod. “If anything, they have shown through Demeter's gift that they are more than healthy!”

Karen waved her hands. “No, I don't mean to make them healthier, I mean to get a vet to _end_ the bunny making.”

“Oooh,” Babs replied as she snapped her fingers and then paused. “Actually, yeah that is a good point.”

“I’ve been wondering that too,” Jessica said as she raised an eyebrow. “It’s standard practice at the shelter to get any new animals fixed.” Her eyes narrowed. “Although, considering how small your rabbit cages were I do question your knowledge of pet care, Zee.”

Zatanna sighed as she shook her head. “Of course I know about...that, but it isn't an option here.” She snapped her fingers letting some magic sparks fly. “These are pedigree magic rabbits!” She made air quotes with her fingers. “Getting them ‘fixed’ by a vet wouldn’t do a thing to hinder them.”

Kara held up a hand. “Hold up, so you’re telling me that in all of your weird spell books there’s not one single finger-waggling to get those bunnie-wunnies some birth control?”

Zatanna rolled her eyes. “What? Kara, do you think I’m stupid? Of course I checked…”

She froze. 

Did she ever check? She thought back to when she and her father first got the rabbits. The breeder just gave them clear instructions to keep them apart and that’s why they did. She...neither she nor her father had ever looked up other options for her pets.

“Uh...Zee?” Babs asked as she waved a hand in front of her face. “You okay in there?”

Zatanna coughed as she straightened her posture. “Uh..yes, sorry, girls I just recalled that um..” She began to back away from her friends. “I have a hare..I mean hair appointment that I must go to immediately.” She gave a quick wave as she walked out of the room. “Love you! Talk to you girls later, bye!”

She didn’t dare glance back to her confused friends as she dashed out of the hideout and headed straight home. 

But not before picking up a coffee at her favorite coffee shop. She had some late night reading to do.

\---------------

A week later, Zatanna gleefully revealed her bunnies into the hideout. “Ta da! Look who came to visit!”

The girls jumped and Diana stepped forward, holding one clenched fist to her heart. “They are out of their cages! Although it goes against Aphrodite's will, we must not allow them to touch-”

“No, no, it’s okay now,” Zatanna said as she set the bunnies on the ground and pointed to their necks. “These new collars nullify the breeding magic between them and aren’t they just darling in them?!”

Her bunnies showed off their sparkling purple collars for a moment, before turning to each other and waggling eyebrows before hugging.

The group froze but after a moment of no tiny furballs appearing the girls relaxed.

“Oh thank heavens,” Karen replied as she placed a hand over her heart.

“There,” Zatanna said as she clapped her hands together. “This should make future bunny sitting far easier.”

Kara smirked as she stepped forward. “So I guess someone just needed to be a responsible pet owner?”

Zatanna gave an uneasy smile. “Um...well,” she pointed out, “Oh look! Merlin just curled his ears into the shape of a heart!”

“Awwww!” Kara cried as she swiftly turned back around.

Zatanna grinned in triumph, until in dawned on her that she just used Kara’s name for her rabbits. “Blast. She got to me.”


End file.
